Is This the End
by Hippogirl123
Summary: Peter thinks the Vulture the worst thing that could happen to him. That is until a new threat comes to queens and has their heart on destroying everything, mainly Spider-man. Will He survive?
1. Aunt May almost knew!

Peter gulped as he faced Aunt May. His eyes wide and his mouth gaping open. "M-May its not what it looks like" He says his voice shaking and full of fear. May looks at him and places his hands on her hips.

"Then explain why you are wearing the suit of that crazy Spider-Man!" May yells.

"It was a costume party I swear"

"Don't swear on things peter Parker"

Oh shit, she brought in the last name... Now Peters really dead. He gulps and think back to the last time Aunt may was ever this angry. "Okay I'm sorry, but it was just a costume party."

May agrees, but peter knew better then to fully trust her, "Now just let me get dressed and go to sleep" Peter says ending the conversation and closing the door to his small bed room. He hit the small spider symbol on his chest and the suit fall right off. His breathing relaxed and he flopped on his bed half naked. He grabbed a shirt and some pajama pants. He shoves the suit in his back pack with all his book and flopped back on his bed. He slowly closes his eyes and the next thing he knew he was asleep. He awoke the next morning on time.

"Shit I forgot I was supposed to crime watch last night." groaning, he runs his fingers through his brunette hair and stood. He threw on jeans and a t-shirt, grabbed his backpack, and ran to the fire escape to avoid any more questions from Aunt May. He ran towards Midtown High and ran into the one and only NED.

"Hey! Peter" Ned, Peters geeky best friend, called him over. Peter chuckled and ran over.

"Hey Ned" Peter smiles.

"So fight any crime last night? Robberies? Petty theft? Anything"

Peters face turned slightly sour." I might have forgotten to go crime watching" he chuckled awkwardly

"WHAT!" Ned said to loudly as people started to stare. "Peter you cant do that. People depend on you to show up and save them"

"I know, but I got distracted. May saw me in my suit."

"Really! Does she know now too?"

"No...She cant ever know. If she knew I would be allowed to save anyone. I told her I went to a costume party."

"Oh so you lied" Ned says

"Yes" Peter responds and walks up to the stairs. Him and Ned walk into science class and sit in the back as usual. Accept Peter was actually on time for want. Their teacher was actually shocked to see him arrive on time. Ehich made peter chuckle a bit.


	2. Science class gone wrong

Peter sat on his computer and looks at the screen lost in the endless wonder it shows. He only barely listens to the teacher. His mind just comprehending the important parts and turning them into short notes for later. It was kind of like skimming over a book and only taking in the important parts. The bell rang loudly, he saved his work and shut his computer. His eyes met with his teacher, Mr. Connors, eyes. He smiled and put his computer into his bag and looked into the bag at his suit all the way at the bottom so no one could see it. This day has gone well for him so far. Waking up on time, avoiding any questions from aunt may. Damn, he even walked into class with out looking like he was about to crash. He threw his new backpack over his shoulder and walked out of class with Ned whispering in his ears about Spider-Man. Peter couldn't do anything, but smile. Its all Ned ever talked about, but it didn't bother him at all. He always has known Ned to be a fanboy and now his best friend is the crime fighting Spider-Man. What else could he expect.

"So you gonna remember to go out and crime fight tonight?"

"Yes...Last night I was just really distracted." Peter holds onto his backpacks strap. Peter think back to his last class and looks at Ned.

"Did you notice anything different about Mr. Connors?"

"Yeah...He some how got his arm back. Did you not hear us all ask about it. He won't tell us how he did it though" Ned says

"I'll be back" Peter says turning and running back into his last class. "Doctor...I mean Mr. Connors. Did you use cross species genetics?"

Curt looks shocked "Yes, but how did you know?"

"Oh come on Mr. Connors I have the highest GPA in the school" Peter smirks. He really just wants to ask his teacher about how his DNA was genetically enhanced. "Thanks radioactive spider." He whispered to himself

"What was that?" Curt raised his eyebrow at the boy.

"Nothing" Peter quickly responds, nervousness splattered on his face.

"You sure you're ok Peter?" Curt puts a hand on Peters shoulder

"Yeah I'm fine, but I really should get going. Don't wanna be late to my next class" He smiles and walks out of the classroom.

* * *

Curt leans against his desk and looks at his right arm. "Its really there! I can't believe that the lizard DNA actually worked!" He exclaimed to no one. His face plastered with joy and excitement. His expression quickly changed as a sharp pain ran up his right arm. He slightly screamed, but not loud enough for anyone out in the hallway to hear. He walked out into the hallway and looked for the bathroom. His main focus was getting to a place where he could just scream.

His eyes quickly scanned the Hallway to find the Boys bathroom. He quickly ran to it. He pushed open the door and made sure no one was inside. He yelped loudly has the pain got worse. He looks down and ripped off his lab coat sleeve.

His arm was slowly mutating in front of his eyes. He held back a blood curdling scream and fell to his knees. Everyone in the hallways were to busy with their conversations to hear the teacher struggling.

* * *

Peter and Ned walked down the hall way to calculous as they hurt three girls scream. Peter turned around quickly. Another scream came from one of the girls as a large mutated lizard bashed through the wall of the bath room and into the hallway. It dropped down to all fours and ran down the hallway heading straight for Peter and Ned. Peters spider sense goes off and everything around him slows down a bit. He grabs Ned and runs quickly into an empty classroom. Time speeds back up as peter takes his bag off his shoulder and pulls out his suit.

Ned runs over The door and looks out the little window. He sees many injured teens and broken lockers. He turns back around and peter is all suited up. "Damn that was fast"

"I've had a lot of practice" Peter chuckles and runs out the door


	3. Pain and nore pain

Peter runs faster then he thought he could to find the giant mutant lizard. He ran around the second floor of the school until he stumbled upon a huge hole in a wall. He ran into and saw the huge figure tower over him. His spider sense was going off like crazy. He jumped up and cling to the wall. He crawled up it till he reaches the ceiling. He looks down and watches the monster throw a punch towards him. He yelped and tried to crawl away. He wasn't quick enough and his leg got smashed between the ceiling and the monsters fist. Spider-Man screamed in pain and looked at his leg.

The monster pulled back a fist, ready to throw another. Peter looked at his leg and felt like he was about to barf. His bone was sticking out of his ankle.

"Holy shit" He says and screams in pain again. His spider sense went off again and the lizard was attempting tp comp him in half. Peter dropped down from the ceiling, but fell to his knees cause of his severely broken leg.

"Your leg is severely broken. Do you need me to call Mr. Stark?" Karen asked causing Peter to get distracted.

"No! Don't call Mr. Stark" Peter says as the huge lizard reaches down and grabs The teenage superhero. It flings him into the concrete wall.

Peter falls to the ground and holds his chest.

"Four of your ribs are broken. I am calling Mr. Stark" Karen says. She pauses as a phone ringtone starts before starts in Peters ear. He tries to stop her before Tony answers the phone.

"Peter what's going on?" Tony asks. Worry in his voice.

"Not a good time Mr. Stark." Peter says and dodges another blow from the giant lizard.

"Peter get out of there! NOW!" Tony yells sounding more like a father then he wants to.

"I can't really walk" Peter says and looks down at his leg. The bone sticking out of his ankle looks a lot worse now.

"Crawl your way out. Just get out of there!" Tony orders again

Peter begins to crawl towards the door. The ground shakes as the lizard falls down on all fours. Peter crawls faster and into an empty classroom. He opens the window and throws him self out of it knowing the impact wont hurt him so bad.

"Peter an ambulance is on its way" Tony says and hangs up.

People begin to surround the masked superhero and began to ask if he's alright. Most saw his bone sticking out of his ankle and flipped out. The sound of an ambulance was faintly heard As peter passed out.

* * *

Peter awoke to happily still being in his suit. He looks around at the inside of the ambulance. His gazed stopped on one of the paramedics. He hisses in pain and looks at his ankle. He lays his hand on his chest and grunts.

"Don't move" The paramedic says loudly over the siren of the ambulance.

Peter coughs up blood and holds his head. Knowing he had a concussion. 'Don't sleep' he thought to himself and struggled to keep his eyes open. His heart raced as he thought he was gonna die.

"Sir you need to calm down" The paramedic says as the ambulance stops. The door opens to the back of the ambulance. The stretcher was wheeled out of the ambulance by two paramedics.

Peter looks at them and feels his eyelids get very heavy. All he wants to do is go to sleep. It struggles to keep his eyes open. All the things that could go wrong if he fell asleep helped him remain awake. What if they take off his suit to take a closer look at his ribs or leg. Or what if his concussion got worse.

The paramedics rushes him into what Peter thought was a hospital. He looked around until his eyes landed on Tony and Happy. He then noticed that they were in avengers tower.

"Holy shit kid! It's worse then I thought!" Tony yells, worried, and runs over to the stretcher looking at his ankle.

Peter only mumbles and groans in pain. "It all hurts. my head hurts so bad." He rubs his head and removes his mask. His lip covered in blood. The paramedics run him to the emergency room in the Avengers tower

The doctors in the room quickly work on the teenage superhero. They help him take off the suit and began to work.

* * *

Two week later Peter walked out of the avengers tower better then before the fight with the lizard. He fixes his clothes that Tony gave him. His suit in a back pack slung across his shoulder.

May was left a message from Tony that Peter was staying at the tower to work on stuff for the internship.

Ned has been blowing up Peters phone. Asking where he was, what was happening, if he was okay, etc. Peter looked at all the missed calls and texts from May and Ned.

'Ned I'm fine, I broke my leg and some ribs, but Mr. Stark helped me and I'm fine.' Peter texts Ned as he walks home. He walks back into Queens and towards his apartment building. He walked up the stairs to his apartment. Using his key he unlocked the door and walked into the apartment.

May runs over and hugs peter tightly. "I heard about what happened at your school. It's a good think you where with Mr. Stark" she lets go

"Yeah" Peter lies and yawns. "I need some sleep" He looks at the clock. It tells him the time is 9:00pm.

"Of course" May smiles and kisses him on the forehead.

Peter enters his room and drops his bag onto the floor. He opens it and pulls out his suit. The bag was also full of new books and a laptop Tony gave him. He puts on the suit and his clothes over top. He takes his backpack and runs onto the fire escape and into the alley way. He changes and stuck his backpack to the wall. He slings a web and swings into the streets.

Peter looks around and listens for any signs of crime.

A woman screams loudly as a man runs with a purse in his arms.

Peter drops in front of him. "You could just buy your own purse you know" He says and webs the man in the face throwing him into the wall. He webs the man to the wall and grabs the purse. He turns to give it to the woman, but she is no where to be seen.

"The hell?" Peter holds the purse and looks through it to find a wallet. Something started to glow in the purse. The small glowing ball explodes send Spider-Man to fly across the street. He hits the wall and coughs up blood. Peter fells his spider senses going off for no reason. He looks around and finds nothing. He walks over to where he once stood and found the small glowing ball. He poked it and it got stuck to his finger.

"Seriously first my spidey sense and now my wall climbing ability" Peter sniffs the air and smells everything in the building he's standing in front of. " Karen what is going on?"

"It seems like all of your senses have been enhanced."

"But what does that have to do with my wall climbing ability"

"Not sure, but it definitely has to do with that glowing orb. How about you give it to Mr. Stark to inspect it"

"No Karen Me and Ned got this." He says and looks at the orb." Forget about crime fighting tonight. I need to get Ned and inspect this. Good thing we have a few days off of school." And with that said peter was off running faster then ever. He stopped in the ally where his back pack was. He leaped onto the fire escape and walked up. He opened the window and his fingers got stuck. "Seriously" peter whispers. He walked into the room and pulls his hands free. He changes and places the orb on his desk and changes into pajamas. He picks up his phone and calls Ned.

Ned doesn't answer

Peter squeezes his phone in frustration leaving the screen cracked. "This can't just be about my senses. I know I had enhanced strength before but this is insane. I can't control it" He whispers to him self.


	4. Enchant abilities or becoming a murderer

Peter looked at the cracked screen. He tried to call Ned again. This time he answered. "Ned I need you to come over right now"

"Why?"

"I was dealing with a purse snatcher when the lady disappeared. Then I looked into the purse to find an I.D, but instead this orb started glowing and then...it exploded. Now all my senses are enhanced and my abilities. I have the orb here and I need your help. Can you come over like right now?"

"Are you serious? Its 10:30PM"

"We don't have school tomorrow"

"Fine" Ned simply replied

"Come up the fire escape" Peter says and hangs up. He grabs the orb and looks at it. His phone rings and Tonys name popped up on screen. Peter answers "Hey Mr. Stark what's up?"

"Your suit told me everything that happened earlier. Your senses and abilities have been enhanced?"

"Mr. Stark don't worry I got this."

"I'm not really sure you understand how your powers work"

"I got bit by a radioactive spider and my DNA was genetically enhanced. I think I understand it just fine"

"Ok so maybe you do know how your powers work, but you don't understand this alien stuff."

"I am an honor student in robotics and have seen every Star wars movie, Doctor Who episode, and Star Trek movie. Again I got this"

Tony is at a loss for words. Finally after a few seconds of silence Tony leaves the last word. "I guess you do have this Kid" With that he hung up.

Peter heard someone on the fire escape. He looked out the window to see Ned. He smiles at his best friend and helps him through the window.

Ned looks at the orb on his desk. "Is this it?"

"Yup...you ate pizza without me didn't you?" Peter glares at him

"How the hell...did you know that?"

"The whole reason your here...my enhanced senses and abilities"

"Oh right..." Ned picks up the orb and inspects it. "Peter...I have no idea what this is"

"Great. Just great" Peter groans and flops on his bed.

"Shouldn't you be out crime fighting right now."

"I need to figure out what this is" Peter thinks for a second. "Wanna go to avengers tower with me?" He smirks

Neds eyes lit up with joy and he nodded quickly.

"Don't act stupid okay"

Ned salutes and chuckles.

Peter grabs his bag and shoves his suit in it. He pulls his hand back out of the nag, his hand still stuck to the suit. "Really" he says through gritted teeth.

Ned stifles back a laugh.

"shush" Peter tries not to be too loud "little help?"

Ned grabs the suit and shoves it in the bag.

Peter puts on gloves and grabs the orb. He puts it in his bag.

"I guess I have to wear gloves till I learn to control it" Peter gives Ned a thumbs up.

* * *

Ned smiles and tries to hold back his fanboy from coming out as him and peter walked into the tower. He looked around at everything in the main room.

Peter walks towards Tony's lab. He looks down at his gloved hands and feels his spider sense goes off. He looks ups and bumps into Happy.

Happy turns around to face Peter and Ned. "Peter why are you back here already? Who is this?"

"I need to see Mr. Stark. And this is Ned"

"Tony's in there" Happy points to the doors of the lab

"Thanks Happy" Peter said and walked into the lab. He held the door open for Ned.

Ned walked in and almost flipped out

Peter glares "calm down"

Tony walks into the lab and looks at Peter. "Couldn't figure it out?" He smirks

"No..." Peter says and puts his bag on the table. He pulls out the orb and places it on the table.

"What's up with the gloves?" Tony asks

Peter takes off one of the gloves and touches the table. His fingers get stuck to it. "That's why" He pulls himself free and puts his glove back on.

"I see" tony says

Ned looks at Tony in aw. "You...You're Iron Man"

Peter nudged him

"Yes...Peter who is this" Tony asks

"This is Ned...He knows" Peter smiles

"Okay, so I will work on figuring this out as much as I can. You have to go out and do your thing"

"I can't climb walls, can't control my strength, and my spider sense goes off for no reason" Peter looks at Tony

"Just do your best. You have to look out for the little guy." Tony smiles.

Peter nods and grabs his bag. He slings it over the his shoulder. "Thank you Mr. Stark. We have to get going...See ya" Peter waves.

Ned follows Peter out of the lab.

Peter walks out of the tower. He turns to Ned. "Ned you might as well go home...You heard Mr. Stark I have to do my job. No matter what"

"Ok Good luck Peter" Ned smiles and gets in the van that was waiting for them.

Peter goes back into the tower. He passes happy and into and empty room to get changed. He looks at his hands, then the gloves. "Here goes" He walks out of the room taking his backpack. He runs out and shoots webs at the top of a building. He swings up on top of it. "This is gonna be a challenge" He mumbles. He swung back towards Queens. His trip was short, but hard. His fingers stuck to everything...literally everything.

* * *

"I hate this. Literally hate THIS!" He yells loudly from the roof of a building. Webs stuck to his fingers. His spider sense went off as a car alarm went off. The noise was 5x louder then normal. He covers his ears and looks down to the street at the man smashing the window.

Peter leaped down from the building and landed behind the man. "Lose your car keys?" He chuckles.

The man turns around to face Spider-Man. His expression quickly changed from fear to anger. He throws a punch towards Peters masked face.

Peter reacts quickly and grabs his fist. His grips his fist tightly. He watches as pain splatters across his face. Peter grows scared of his own strength, but he hides it. He lifts him off the ground and throws him into the wall. He smashes through the wall instead of just hitting it.

The man lays on the floor in a lot of pain.

"oh shit" Peter mumbles and webs the mans hands together. He takes the mans hands and hangs him from the ceiling. He leaves a little note as usual and swings off. Thoughts swirl through Peters mind. 'What if I killed him...I'm too strong... What if I do kill someone'. He lands on the roof of a building and begins to have a panic attack. He feels like he's going to hyperventilate and pass out. He looks around the streets of Queens and his eyes land on the apartment building him and aunt may live in.

"I have to get home before... before I pass out" He says through small wheezes. He shoots out a web and swings down. He coughs as he swings and lands on the fire escape right by his window. He climbs through and gets dressed. He lays on his bed and continues to wheeze. "I think I killed that guy. Oh my god." He whispers and starts to panic again. "I failed...I really failed. Mr. Stark is gonna be so angry...or upset...Maybe both...I don't know!" He whispers to himself. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked at his suit. Thoughts swirled around in his mind. It seemed to be voting against him. 'Think of all the people you could kill if you continue this. Maybe you really did kill that man. If you did you know what they will think of you. A murderer. You killed a guy just because he was trying to steal a car. You're no superhero.'

Peter wanted to curl up into a ball and stay there. He didn't want to be a hero if it meant killing people. But people trusted him to be there when they were in trouble. They called Spider-Man when things went wrong. They needed him to be there. Everything he ever dreamed for was on the line. He gripped his hair and pulled. He felt a warm liquid stream down his face. He wiped away the tears and pulls his knees into his chest. He didn't want to move. He wanted to stay there forever. Curled up in a ball...alone.

* * *

 **Hey guys, so I know most of you might be triggered that I called it Avengers Tower, but I really don't know what else to call it. If you have any ideas please comment what else I should call it. Thank you all for reading and enjoy your day :)**


End file.
